User blog:MilenHD/Comanche vs Maori
Comanche:A fierce Native American scalp taker. VS Maori:The fierce cannibalistic master of taiaha. Who..is..Deadliest?!?To find out our world class fighters are testing historie's most lethal weapons.Using 21st century science,we see what happens,when two warriors go toe to toe.No rules,no safety,no mercy.It's a duel to the death,history will be rewritten,but only one will be crowned the Deadliest Warrior. The Comanche emerged as a distinct group shortly before 1700, when they broke off from the Shoshone people living along the upper Platte River in Wyoming. This coincided with their acquisition of the horse, which allowed them greater mobility in their search for better hunting grounds.Their original migration took them to the southern Great Plains, into a sweep of territory extending from the Arkansas River to central Texas. During that time, their population increased dramatically because of the abundance of buffalo, an influx of Shoshone migrants, and the adoption of significant numbers of women and children taken captive from rival groups. The Comanche never formed a single cohesive tribal unit but were divided into almost a dozen autonomous groups, called bands. These groups shared the same language and culture, and rarely fought each other.In 1680 the Comanche acquired horses from the Pueblo Indians after the Pueblo Revolt. The horse was a key element in the emergence of a distinctive Comanche culture. Some scholars have suggested the Comanche broke away from the Shoshone and moved southward to search for additional sources of horses among the settlers of New Spain to the south (rather than search for new herds of buffalo.) The Comanche may have been the first group of Plains natives to fully incorporate the horse into their culture and to have introduced the animal to the other Plains peoples. By the mid-19th century, the Comanche were supplying horses to French and American traders and settlers and later to migrants passing through their territory on the way to the California Gold Rush. The Comanche had stolen many of the horses from other tribes and settlers; they earned their reputation as formidable horse, and later, cattle thieves. Their stealing of livestock from Spanish and American settlers, as well as the other Plains tribes, often led to war. The Comanche sclaped their enemies with: The Māori (pronounced Māori: ˈmaːɔ.ɾi, or commonly ˈmaʊɹi by English speakers) are the native or indigenous Polynesian people of New Zealand (Aotearoa – The Long White Cloud). They arrived in New Zealand from eastern Polynesia in several waves at some time before 1300 CE. Over several centuries in isolation, the Māori developed a unique culture with their own language, a rich mythology, distinctive crafts and performing arts. They formed a tribal society based on East Polynesian social customs and organisation. Horticulture flourished using plants they introduced, and after about 1450 a prominent warrior culture emerged. The arrival of Europeans to New Zealand starting from the 17th century brought enormous change to the Māori way of life. Māori people gradually adopted many aspects of Western society and culture. Initial relations between Māori and Europeans were largely amicable, and with the signing of the Treaty of Waitangi in 1840 the two cultures coexisted as part of a new British colony. However, rising tensions over disputed land sales led to conflict in the 1860s. Social upheaval, decades of conflict and epidemics of disease took a devastating toll on the Māori population. But by the start of the 20th century the Māori population had begun to recover, and efforts were made to increase their standing in wider New Zealand society. A marked Māori cultural revival gathered pace in the 1960s and is continuing. The Maori cannibalized their foes with: My Edges: Short:Edge Comanche:The War hawk has longer range and it's made of better material lus stabbing beats blundgeon. Mid:Edge Maori:The taiaha has more options and is tip is made of better materials. Long:Edge Comanche:A bow vs bone javelin..nuff said. Special:Edge Maori:The Maori's leiomano has higher chance fo killing and is also longer,plus if it doesn't kill the teeths will make you bleed to death. X-Factors: Brutality:Comanche 89,Maori 95:While both are brutal in their respective ways I have to give it to the Maori's because they killed and ate their opponents,which is insane. Training:Comanche 89,Maori 79:The Maori isn't just trained as the Comanche,I mean he is trained as brute,but the Comanche is trained in different fighting styles. Physicality:Comanche 79,Maori 91:The Comanche is skinny person,who is quite agile but the Maori is big and muscular warrior capable of being deadly without his weapons. Intimidation:Comanche 84,Maori 93:What do you expect a skinny guy with little paint on his face,who shouts vs a big tattoed guy sticking his tongue at you and playing his war dance,not even a fair competition. Voting ends on 21st May Battle will be 1 vs 1,No horses.Will take place at island with both forest and plains nearby. Only well written votes,with good exlanation and no spam or rude comments. Battle Simulation On a lone island with forest and plains nearby,a lone Comanche was walking until he had a strange feeling that he is not alone and is been watched by somebody.As he turned and prepeared his bow,he began sneaking until he saw a big tattooed man performing the war dance "Ka Mate" and that was non other than the Maori.The Comanche taught he is not doing it against him and showed himself to the Maori,but the Maori grabbed his hoeroa and threw it and the Comanche and the hoeroa didn't even landed close to him. Seeing he is violent at him the Comanche fired an arrow at the Maori,but the Polynesian ducked it and charged at the Comanche with his taiaha,but the Comanche fired few arrows in succession,most of them were dodged,but the last one pierced his shoulder and forced the Maori to retreat in the woods and the Native American followed him.As they have gone deeper in the woods,the Comanche looked around for the Polynesian,but he attacked him from behind,slamming his taiaha at the Comanche's back and knocked him at the ground,but the Comanche grabbed his lance and started attempting to pierce the Maori,but the Maori managed to block it with his taiaha.They dueled for about 3 minutes with the Comanche piercing the Maori's leg,but the cannibal managed to break the lance in half,and slammed his taiaha at the Comanche's head brutally wounding him.But the Comanche still had a fighting spirit and defended himself with his war hawk. As wounded he was the Comanche managed to pull away the taiaha with his war hawk and slammed his war hawk and brutally pierced the shoulder of the Maori,but the Maori punched the Comanche near the ribcage and forced him to back away,as the Maori pulled both of his clubs(mere & leiomano) he started swinging them at the Comanche,only scratching the cloth of the Comanche and as he continued to swing his clubs. As the Comanche taught that he would die,he grabbed his scalping knife in his left hand and pierced the Maori's stomach.As the big Polynesian grabbed his wound he left his mere on the ground.As opportunity,the Comanche smacked his war hawk at the Maori's neck killing him.As his opponent was dead the Comanche scalped the Maori,raised his bloody trophy and made his iconic war cry. Expert's Opinion While the Maori had the better weapons and physicality,the Comanche's superior training and the fact that the bow was the twin hooks of this fight gave him the victory over the Polynesian brute. Category:Blog posts